


Kiss It Better

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Branjie Drabbles [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: How dare he doubt his boyfriend's knowledge of all things Rihanna?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Branjie Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865911
Kudos: 16





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weStan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weStan/gifts).



“Oooooh, child! I love this song!” José yells, turning up the volume and proceeding to drown out the song anyway by singing along.

Brock chuckles next to him, only slightly concerned when his boyfriend starts swaying an arm instead of keeping both hands in the steering wheel.

“It is a good song” he agrees, though he’s not sure he can be heard. “ _Kiss it Better_ , right?”

José only nods, still singing along although Brock is quite sure at least half the words don’t match the actual lyrics.

“Bit old though, isn’t it?”

“What? Noooooo!” his boyfriend protests loudly, drawing out the vowel in the word. “It’s from 2016!”

“It is? Hm… I thought it was older.”

“Nope! It’s from _Anti_ , like _Needed Me_ , and _Love on the Brain_ , and _Work,_ and _Desperado_. And it came out in 2016.”

“Are you sure?” 

Brock’s question is met with an almost cartoon-like look of incredulity and indignation from his boyfriend, his eyebrows frowned, his nose scrunched up and his mouth hanging open as he turns to look at him for three full seconds, and now Brock is truly concerned for his driving.

“Sorry!” he shouts immediately, hands flying up in a gesture of surrender.

“Bitch! Did you really just ask that?!”

Brock sighs with relief when José turns his eyes to the road once more. He can handle his anger, he can’t handle a car crash.

“Sorry! I don’t know why I said that.”

“How dare you… How could you… The audacity!”

“I said I’m sorry! I should have known better than to doubt your knowledge in all things Rihanna. I know you’re, like, her number 1 fan.”

“You best believe it!”

“I do! And I’m really, truly sorry!” he appeals once more, smiling at his boyfriend, who just shakes his head and humphs. The song is still playing, but José doesn’t seem so happy about that anymore.

“Listen… How about we listen to the whole album right now?” he asks, already getting his phone to look for it. “Will you forgive me then?”

José just looks at him through the rear mirror, clearly not appeased.

“How about that and a blowjob when we arrive?”

José smirks. “It’s a start.”


End file.
